Servers of different entities communicate with one another via networks. The servers may establish secure communication channels to receive and transmit data. Servers may further be configured to transmit requests for data via application programming interfaces (APIs). These interfaces may be configured to establish communication channels through which requests can be processed according to one or more protocols.